


爱的抓马  下

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	爱的抓马  下

PART 4  
朱正廷那天晚上回去就有些发烧了，因为穿的太少还淋了雨。  
烧的不太厉害，吃了药就下来了，但是最令他担心的是自己的嗓子，吱吱嘎嘎的像老牛拉一架陈年的石磨。

做声优最怕的就是嗓子受伤，更可怕的还是在deadline越来越近的时候。  
好在之前的剧情部分已经走完了，实在不行把剧情拼上去，勉强算得上完整。  
肯定没法进行完整评价了，对不起海报上他占据受君第一位的宣传。

现在他拼命的喝枇杷膏，希望嗓子好的快一点，更快一点。  
他还得同时暗示自己，不能上火，不能上火，上火了好得更慢。

其实大家知道他情况，没有人催他，只是朱正廷心里担着这份责任感，卸不下来。  
蔡徐坤也不催他，他只是在群里催王子异照他的意见修改后期。  
雕琢后的作品更加精彩，完整丰富有血有肉的故事慢慢出炉，愈加立体丰满。频繁的肉戏并没有让情节变得空洞，更不是为了肉而肉，而是成为了剧情很好的催化剂和展示品。

自己那部分真的是太单薄了，吻戏已经很拆分使用了很多次，但对比起养父子和与青梅竹马，霸总和新人间过于简单的奔到了结局。  
没办法，那些纠结的情绪全在翻滚的肉体里，而他现在录不了。

“什么时候我可以录？”  
朱正廷给蔡徐坤发信息，对话框还留在上次问他吻过多久。

“我先把另外两组处理完吧。”蔡徐坤输入。  
“可是我们现在进度太慢了。我……我离话筒远一点，听不出差别的。”朱正廷回复。

“能够有好的表现，为什么要退而求其次？别急，我们来得及。”蔡徐坤的留言还是这么强势。  
朱正廷手指放在键盘上，不知道说什么好。

“记得去吃饭，不要吃辣，烧烤和薯片也不行。”只有这一刻，才有那么一丁点像是蔡徐坤的温柔。

朱正廷把刚才一段话截图出来，有那么一瞬间非常非常非常非常的想发给尤长靖吐槽，这是对待搭档的态度吗？

不对，对待搭档不就该这样，因公为公，偶尔几句私下对话以示相熟？

朱正廷左想右想，不仅蔡徐坤的心意拿不准，自己的情意也捏不住了。  
尤长靖又发了条朋友圈，配图是鸡崽掐脖子。

这个图一般表示尤长靖已经在重录暴走的边缘，朱正廷拍了拍胸口，还是小心翼翼的远离这个炸药包吧。

尤长靖的暴走图连着出现了三天，群上没人具体说，他只能从朋友圈来了一次看图说话，大概拼凑出金主爸爸要求多，导演心里火，编剧想自杀，声优想掐脖子这样的故事。

小鬼终于开了语聊：“兄弟我对不起你们，这个钱太难挣了。我已经当了路人甲乙丙丁了，同情你们。”  
“都快完成了，没事没事。”朱正廷安慰他。  
尤长靖掐着脖子，阴森森的说：“我的半条命，值这个钱。”  
“金主爸爸听了小尤的哭很是高兴，想让他更突出一点。”林彦俊解释道，他的声音也有点沙哑，还带着事后那种释放过的吃力。

黄明昊还是用的文字：三天之内不想说话，十年后的成年人真TMD变扭。  
范丞丞发了个表情：天津大麻花。

王子异发来个渲染合成进度图，刚刚30%。  
“口字旁的语气词，放过我。”陈立农出来告饶，“我再也不接第三者了！”

朱正廷心疼大家，一个个说着安抚的话。冷不丁蔡徐坤的声音出现了：“朱正廷，听上去你的声音恢复的还可以？”

“嗯……喔。”朱正廷应是应了，不明白蔡徐坤要问什么。  
“你是恢复够了？”蔡徐坤又问。

朱正廷发出私聊：“你是怎么了？生气了？”  
蔡徐坤发了个气恼的脸蛋，几乎完美复原他不高兴时的小表情。

莫名其妙，自己没生他的气就已经很大度。

“恢复好了，这两天把剧本背一背，我们一鼓作气录完。”蔡徐坤的话变得硬邦邦的。  
“哦，行，你定时间吧。”朱正廷同样直来直去。

群里依然热热闹闹的吐槽着，朱正廷收到了蔡徐坤发来的纯肉剧本，里面省略号和空格大概占了三分之一的版面。  
朱正廷回了个好，蔡徐坤又是另一种生气的小脸蛋。

“怎么了呢你？不高兴？”朱正廷耐着性子理他。  
“你每个人都关心了，就不关心我。”蔡徐坤磨磨唧唧的跳出来一行字。

“你没开语音，我以为你在忙啊。”朱正廷知道这莫名其妙的感觉从哪里来了，敢情是蔡徐坤觉得自己被冷落了。  
“忙你也得安慰我。”蔡徐坤还是连发各种各样的打滚表情。  
“行行行，我安慰你。”朱正廷揉了揉自己的脑袋，“安慰你，我的总裁。”  
“哼(ˉ(∞)ˉ)唧。”蔡徐坤被捋顺了毛，尾巴要翘到天上去。

 

三天后的下午，朱正廷跟着导航走到蔡徐坤发来的定位，上楼发现是一间民宿。  
“我到了。”朱正廷打电话，门应声而开。

“吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“背好了吗？”  
“好了。”

说完蔡徐坤又埋头去摆动设备。有了上次的经验，朱正廷觉得蔡徐坤这种眼里只有作品的死心眼，大概就是他平时除了录本子，其他时候都不怎么出声的缘故。  
可是依赖起来完全是另一模样，想起蔡徐坤打滚的表情，朱正廷想薅他。

不咸不淡的说着话，朱正廷打量着蔡徐坤特意租的民宿。  
很小的一室一厅，最显眼的就是那铺两米二的大床，正中间的吊扇下挂了个专业级的收音筒，毛茸茸的像个小松鼠。一旁摆了个书桌，为了方便使用已经掉了个个儿，旁边也吊着一只“小松鼠”。

床头和桌面都收拾的很干净，大概是怕中途掉东西下来会收进多余的声音。  
为什么和蔡徐坤配，就都要来真的？  
朱正廷才觉得自己好像放弃了一个巨大的问号，而直接跳进了疑问的风暴。  
他在风暴里放弃了挣扎，在抚摸和亲吻中没有抵抗，他试图接近最平静的风眼。

他更想打破这看似平静的表面。  
蔡徐坤到底为什么要这么做。

“想好了吗？是真的哟，只有这样我们才能尽快完成效果逼真的……收录。”蔡徐坤准备完，指着桌子和床：“剧本里主要的两个场地，休息室和办公室，我都给准备好了。”

朱正廷走到蔡徐坤面前看他，挑起眼睛不说话，抓起他的手掌，一边塞了一样东西。  
圆管状的物体，正方形的圆片。

开始了。

蔡徐坤轻轻啄着朱正廷的嘴唇，一次、两次，在第三次的时候吸起来，塞住他舌尖，再放开。  
觉察到朱正廷的紧张，他耐心软化他，从软化他的嘴唇开始，抚摸他的脊背。

“不要害怕，就当为艺术献身了。”蔡徐坤抽出他衣服的下摆，还是上次他给朱正廷换上那件。  
“别说这样的话，你现在是个霸道总裁。”朱正廷双手抵在蔡徐坤的胸前。

“献给我，把你自己献给我。”蔡徐坤声音一沉，命令着，顺势把人压在了床上，话筒在上面静静的垂着。

朱正廷知道，自己已落入风眼。

 

PART 5  
“穿着我送你的衣服，是想让我脱下吗？”蔡徐坤双手撑在朱正廷肩上，把人完完整整的罩在身子下。他对上朱正廷的视线，下命令：“自己脱。”

一上来不是从初H开始，而是先录了一段他们彼此吸引，灵肉纠缠的部分。

朱正廷照做了，他反手勾起自己的衣角，一点一点的往上拉，露出腰侧，胸前，然后脱出脑袋。手臂还留着，屈在头顶，形成一个自我捆绑的套子。他的头发散开在脑后，侧脸看着身上的人。  
蔡徐坤的呼吸，同步的急促起来。

“太，太紧了，脱不下来。”事实明明不是那样的，蔡徐坤的衣服宽松的很，可朱正廷这么说着，他宁愿自己被束缚住，像剧本里那件小内衣。

“哦，是因为女装不够大吗？”蔡徐坤开始解朱正廷的裤子。“那我给你买的渔网袜呢？”  
“那个，有，有弹性，穿着，穿着。”朱正廷应着台词。

身上的衣服是虚拟的，蔡徐坤事先找来了丝袜破裂的音效，可他解开裤子后觉得有什么不对的，朱正廷的牛仔裤里面还真的套了一条渔网袜。

裤子扯下落在床边，朱正廷半裸着身子穿着渔网袜的样子，和海蓝色的被单奇妙的融合，加上他双手被缚的姿势，扭动起来，如同一只新生的人鱼，被霸总的网捕获，被送到人类的床上。

朱正廷用口型做着：“要真实。”带着嘴边的微笑看着他。

蔡徐坤深深吸了口气：“我……我很喜欢。这回，你做的不错。”接着他比霸总还要着急，撕裂了丝袜，扭开一瓶润滑剂对准穴口就塞进去，用力用力的挤了半瓶。

冷死了！朱正廷拧起眉毛敲他一脚。  
我买的明明是热感。蔡徐坤还拿出来给他看包装上的字。

两人无声的对质了一会儿，朱正廷很不满的发出毫无灵魂的嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
蔡徐坤摇摇头，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，收纳了他的不悦。手指伸进后面，按部就班的慢慢扩张，另一只手从腰部往上抚摸他的身体，朱正廷才发出那种奖励般的哼哼声。

一会儿，朱正廷哼出了他标志性的受声，来得非常自然，若是他能分心作比较，这次的受声显得投入，现场感十足。  
“叫大声一点。”蔡徐坤要求着。可这不用蔡徐坤说，朱正廷已经很吃力的在控制自己的声音了。

这才第一场就这样，若是不好好收敛，接下来后面那些戏，他该怎么表演。  
他无法忽略伸进体内的手指，不停预测待会蔡徐坤进来的身体，他已经撩拨得蔡徐坤硬了更硬。

“放松，我要进去了。”不知道是蔡徐坤还是霸总的指示，朱正廷努力打开腿，抬起腰部。渔网袜的边沿滑了下来，衬在他大腿内侧雪白的皮肤上，似乎是某种图腾。

这种图腾的含义就是让男人顶礼膜拜，他朝圣的方式就是离他近一点，再近一点。直到把他捣烂，合着体液吞食。

“啊……啊，嗯、嗯……”  
朱正廷的手还没有松开，只好抓紧床头的枕头，防止自己被顶上去撞到床板。但是手背还是碰到了床头，发出有节奏的撞击声。  
这一part剧本里没有“你好大”这句话，可现在朱正廷真的很想说，他被撑得很难受。

一开始，就该循序渐进的，从桌子上开始。朱正廷喊得更大声了，才能把他的不满释放出来。  
桌子上他可以拳打脚踢可以反抗，可以怒吼他：“总裁请自重！”  
而不是硬要拗两情相悦的人设，跳过试探，直接进入一场两人已经足够了解彼此的身体，水乳交融，直接啪啪啪的做爱。

明明他们还是第一次，可是还能做得那么棒。  
朱正廷有些不甘心也有些不解，他们的身体为何如此镶嵌。

“再夹紧我一点，用力。”蔡徐坤的汗水沿着脸颊滴下来，不得不承认，有着十足的性感。  
朱正廷被蛊惑了，动了动屁股，夹起男人的欲望吸他的精气。他还举起手用衣服把蔡徐坤的头套起来，躲在衣服里接吻。

他胡乱的吻着蔡徐坤的脸，舌头刷过他没刮干净的胡渣，挑起新鲜的欲望。他啃着蔡徐坤的鼻头，高挺的鼻梁像是中世纪的艺术品。就连眼窝都带着异域风情，眉梢上别人有情，他是赤裸裸的欲。

他要把欲望存在身体里，撬开平静的风眼。

朱正廷腿上一夹，便把蔡徐坤压进了几分，突突突的热流灌注进来。

你没戴套？朱正廷不可思议的看着蔡徐坤一眼。  
总裁不戴。蔡徐坤拒绝他，可是他拒绝让朱正廷看到他的涨红的脸，让他翻身过去变成跪姿。

朱正廷看见导演还不打板，不得不出声问到：“现在是哪一场？”  
从后面抱住他，握住朱正廷的欲望，朱正廷喉头滚动着，发出甜腻的呻吟。背后的男人徐徐撸动着：“现在是第二幕第三场。你与合作方总裁握手了，还对他笑，我要惩罚你。”

“接下来休息一下，我们去桌子上……做第一场……”  
“浴室里确定没有吗？有的话一起录了。”

整个房间变成了巨大的游乐场，两人在可以容纳他们的地方翻滚着，纠缠着，插入，抽出，释放，凝聚，朱正廷不知道自己身在哪里，只知道被插在这里。

“唔……我，我要休息一下，肚子饿了……”朱正廷躲开蔡徐坤的亲吻，想要推开他，他的头老在肩膀上钻来钻去，头发挠得怪痒痒。

“先吃饭还是先吃你？”又是这么恶俗的台词，朱正廷忍不住心理翻了个白眼。

“吃饭……吃饭……我，我投降。”朱正廷抱住蔡徐坤坐下来，抽出渔网袜的碎片，网住蔡徐坤的嘴

蔡徐坤站起来喘了口气，网袜丢到一边说：“一起点个外卖，你记得多要瓶枇杷膏润一下。刚才，呼，刚才在书架边，你，你破音了。”

这书架只是个装饰，没放什么书并不十分牢固，蔡徐坤非得要朱正廷靠着来一次。他每顶一次，头顶上的花瓶就要震一次，花瓶在头上发抖，吓得朱正廷尖叫起来不慎破了音。

朱正廷撇撇嘴，不与他争辩对错，艰难的从衣服被子堆里面找出手机，开始下单。  
等他下好单，蔡徐坤已经光着身子，坐在电脑前导入先前录的内容，两耳不闻窗外事的样子，让朱正廷想起害他生病那个夜晚，为之气结。

“蔡徐坤，你先起来洗个澡，一身都是啥玩意儿还在那坐着。”朱正廷扯他起来。  
“等会儿，等会儿。”蔡徐坤看来平时没少被各种催，化解起来十分纯熟。

“你给我，起来！”朱正廷一喝，硬生生的把蔡徐坤从椅子上拔起来，连推带搡的关进浴室。

朱正廷一摸小小坤：“你不嫌脏，人家还嫌热呢。”  
蔡徐坤只想着，我快点趁导入的时候冲干净。

朱正廷却不放他，捏着小小坤，仔细的给小小坤冲水。  
蔡徐坤按住朱正廷的手，满脸又是享受又是纠结：“你，你别这样。我们得赶工，赶工……”

“你要多久剪完？”  
“至少四个小时吧。”  
“这房租了多久？”  
“一天——”  
“马上再续一天。然后……”

朱正廷转过身，翘起他的屁股，热水从后背蜿蜒流入密洞。  
“觉得累了，随时可以进来这里睡觉哦。”

PART 6  
朱正廷懊恼的咬着被子。  
他输了，他输给了名为“工作”的情敌。

他吃完了饭，打扫了一下两个人的辉煌战绩，把颤抖的花瓶放在了地上。洗好衣服又睡了一觉，外加连续落地成盒7次，蔡徐坤还蹲在电脑面前一动不动。

与之形成强烈反差的是群里一浪高过一浪的惊呼。  
蔡徐坤把今天录的部分添加了进去，重新分了段落，给这道华美的成衣缀上了精美的宝石。

朱正廷娇艳的喘息和吟哦，蔡徐坤的霸气外露的控制欲，成为全篇中色气最浓烈的重音。

相对于青梅竹马与养父子的叙事性，霸总新人间着重表现天雷勾动地火的性张力。在区别了三组的定位后，蔡徐坤大胆的把两个人的语言剪了又剪，简单勾勒出事件的轮廓就好，大部分重点就放在灵肉纠缠上。

王子异：弥勒喝茶.jpg  
小鬼：不行，我一听总裁的BGM就要挠心，跳过去不听吧，是浪费；听吧，要我的命。  
陈立农：哎，给你们三行字，你们可以开三百行的车。  
黄明昊：成年人，成年人就是不一样。  
范丞丞：告退。

尤长靖私聊朱正廷：你嗓子还好吗？  
朱正廷：喝药.gif  
朱正廷：马上喝药效果还行。刚睡了一觉，感觉可以再大战三百回合。

尤长靖：你们在哪里录啊？我等你录完去逛街啊。  
朱正廷手一顿，他刚才续了一天房呢，不可以浪费。

朱正廷：我在这里蹲着待命呢，蔡徐坤抠起细节里，你懂的，哪有心思出去玩。  
尤长靖：那好吧，你抓紧时间休息。

朱正廷放下手机，迷迷糊糊的又睡着了，醒来的时候看着蔡徐坤还是坐在那里不动如山，除了鼠标和键盘哒哒哒的响，整个人仿佛静止了。

他忽然想起那种搞笑视频，男朋友看着打扮清凉的女朋友，依然无动于衷的打游戏。他要亲测一下蔡徐坤。

于是他穿上了衬衣，钻进蔡徐坤的怀里，反坐在他身上。  
椅子够大，蔡徐坤只是稍稍挪了挪，把尖尖的下巴戳在朱正廷的肩窝上，像是搂着一个人形抱枕。  
朱正廷开了个赛车游戏，他不擅长这个类型，所以他整个人就跟着车方向盘左动右动的。  
没事，要的就是这个效果。

可是他的车撞墙了五回，蔡徐坤还是毫无反应，反而是朱正廷的肩膀，被垫的痛了。

“喂，你是不是一次性的啊。”朱正廷拍拍蔡徐坤。  
“别急，剪完这段带你看什么叫可持续发展。”蔡徐坤摸了摸他的后脑。

“准备吃早餐吗？ ”朱正廷漫无目的的打开手机。  
“天快亮了。”蔡徐坤来了一句感慨。“再等我半小时，我们下楼吃东西。”

这回蔡徐坤没有让朱正廷催，完成全部第一遍剪辑后，打包传到群上，顺手at了小鬼。

两个人下楼的时候，城市刚从睡眠中醒来，听得到树叶落下的沙沙声。  
他们顺着马路行走，包子铺、豆浆铺、煎饼果子、米糊豆汁，味道一层一层的飘了过来。  
新的一天，在黎明到来前，未知的新鲜。

在一棵巨大的紫荆花树下，淡紫色的花瓣铺满了地面，垂下的枝条，掩映脸庞。

“朱正廷。”蔡徐坤叫住他。  
朱正廷回头，看见他好看的搭档，负手而立站在花树下。

“这里没有麦克风、没有剧本、没有彩排。”蔡徐坤声音顿了一下。  
“我们，可以正式开始吗？”  
好像顺序有些不太对。

“霸道总裁可不这么说话的。”朱正廷摇摇头。  
“我不是霸道总裁，我那是角色需要。”蔡徐坤急忙澄清。

“我，我是总裁。”朱正廷戳了戳蔡徐坤的胸口。  
“我，命令你和我交往。”

一阵风吹下来，紫荆花落在了两人身上。飘飘洒洒地，藏着风儿隐秘的祝福。

蔡徐坤伸手摘掉朱正廷肩头的花，想了想，又给他别在耳后。  
鲜嫩的花朵在路灯里，飘来一朵幽香，衬得朱正廷人比花亮。

朱正廷似乎有些不好意思，低头笑了笑。  
蔡徐坤靠近，低头，深深的亲吻着他的阿芙洛狄忒。  
“上次你问我吻了你多久，这是我吻你的第六分钟。”

后来想想，蔡徐坤之前没怎么在朱正廷面前吃东西，也许是因为矜持。  
现在蔡徐坤吃着最大碗的大肉面，还加了三块肉，仍然在问朱正廷有没有什么想吃的。

“今天基本没啥大改动了，金主爸爸提了要求再补录。”蔡徐坤呼呼的吃面。  
朱正廷想了想说：“饱吹饿唱，我不能吃太饱。”

再后来朱正廷发现在吃上，不可以给自己立FLAG。  
蔡徐坤食量惊人，可是人还是很精瘦，可见体力消耗极大。

是的，极大。  
“你知不知道，昨天你撑得我痛死了。”朱正廷在床上气的直拍蔡徐坤的背，“我是为了剧本一直忍着。”  
吃饱回来的蔡徐坤要睡觉了，这也没什么，通宵过后补个饱觉，正常需要。

可是上床以后蔡徐坤耍赖了，抱着朱正廷非要做，做就做吧，还要放里面睡觉。  
他还特别委屈的说：“洗澡的时候你说可以的，哥哥不可以说话不算数。”

朱正廷瞬间就化了，别说放里面，再去和花瓶battle一次都可以。

《霸道总裁强制爱＋养父子虐恋情深＋青梅竹马破镜重圆》正式版释出后，业内纷纷评价这是白汾酒一次极为成功的转型之路，还发现了蔡徐坤这个宝藏。

小鬼：哥啊，坤哥，又有人来找你去当男主。  
蔡徐坤：没空，看新本子呢。  
小鬼：哎呀，这个社团以前帮过我们，拒绝人家不行啊，可不能当白眼狼。  
蔡徐坤：……男配我考虑一下。他们有个很出名的受声，我不想和他搭档。  
小鬼：和朱正廷就可以？  
蔡徐坤：只可以和他。

有些耳朵灵敏的同行，还听出了朱正廷的声音与以往不同，若说以往还有技巧性的揉转，这回可就是完全直白的表达。可就是原始的、直接的、纯粹的声音，每声喘息都在回应着攻的进犯，每个呻吟都在夸赞攻的撞击，那种让人成瘾的吸入感，交织着铺天盖地的诱惑，有人甚至提议做一个“是攻听了可以再硬十分钟”合辑。

王子异把这段话发给蔡徐坤，问他你不在乎别人听见朱正廷的声音吗？

蔡徐坤马上噼里啪啦来了一段话。

狮子座的东西，别人抢都抢不到，不管你看几眼。狮子座的东西，还是狮子座的*。

END

*出自本人名言，见同道大叔的星座采访。  
https://www.iqiyi.com/w_19s6i7r7ed.html?fromvsogou=1


End file.
